Partners, yo
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Oh, Rude... You didn't think... You couldn't of possibly believe... Holy hell, Partner. You know it takes more then a bomb t'kill me." Rude almost looses Reno. What's he to do? Rated T for language


**So... yeah. Iunno. I'm not even sure. Just read and review. And enjoy! :D This is my first time posting anything FFVII or Reno/Rude. But I have written them before. In like, roleplays and stuff. And I'm working on another Reno/Rude fic. The question is, will I ever finish it. XD Please enjoy~**

The mission was simple. Get in, kill the mother fucker, then get out. Simple. Easy. In, boom, done. Go in, set up the bomb, then run like fucking hell was trying to drag you down.

That was Reno's job. Going in and setting up the bomb. He was a fast mother fucker. Known for it, actually. Even when you were expecting it, you weren't _expecting_ it. Rude would be waiting across the street, leaning against the wall. That's all he had to do. It almost felt useless. But he was there for backup. Reno knew what he was doing. He'd been a Turk for years.

But Rude hadn't calculated this. He hadn't expected this. This wasn't suppose to happen. This was an _easy_ mission.

Rude had pulled the car over (Reno was no longer allowed to drive. Rufus' orders. Not after he wrecked the 1967 Chevy Impala. Rufus had been _pissed_) and the two Turks had gotten out.

" 'Aight, so, I'll only be in there for two minutes, tops. So if I'm in there for any longer then that, you come in an' get me, yo. If you let me die, I'll beat yo fuckin' ass." Reno had said this with a smirk on his face.

Rude had simply nodded and handed him the bomb. "In, set it up, out. No messing around."

"I know! Damn, baby. We've been over this thousands o'times!" Reno had shook his head.

Then it had started raining.

Reno had booked it across the street and inside to get away from the droplets. Rude didn't move from his spot and kept an eye on his watch. Exactly forty-seven and a half seconds later, all hell broke loose.

There was an ear-shattering bang. Glass flew everywhere. The force was enough to blow Rude backwards and through the glass window behind him. Almost knocked him unconcious. And when Rude had regained himself enough to stand up and figure out what the _hell_ had happened, his eyes widened and his lips parted. That didn't just happen. No, it had. Reality was a good thing to face. That bomb had gone off, and more then likely, Reno had been caught in the crossfire. He hadn't _had_ enough time to hook the bomb underneath the desk of the second floor reception room. He hadn't had the time to get out. It was humanly impossible, even for a fast fucking Turk like Reno Sinclair.

That meant Reno had been caught up in it and was dead.

No. No, Rude couldn't jump to conclusions. He wasn't allowed to. He had to follow through, go with the plan.

"If anythin' goes wrong," Reno had said, "We meet up at t'parking garage four blocks from here. Ya hear me?"

Rude had agreed. But nothing was suppose to go wrong!

So, there Rude was, waiting in the corner of a huge concrete divider that separated the parking garage into sections. He was soaked. Soaked and in lots and lots of pain. But he stayed silent, waiting. Waiting to see if he heard those familiar boots clicking against the ground. Waiting to see if he'd have to go home partnerless and plan Reno's funeral.

Suddenly, he heard the rythmatic snaps of hard-soled boots connecting with the concrete ground. Rude would recognize that noise anywhere.

As soon as the tip of a black boot appeared around the corner, Rude grabbed Reno and yanked him out of sight of any cameras.

Now, Reno reacted as a Turk would. He grabbed Rude by the throat and brought a gun to his head. Rude squeezed his eyes shut, ready for what Reno was about to dish out.

The impact never came. Reno released Rude and Rude returned the favor by letting go of his wrist.

Reno looked fine. He was absolutely soaked. More so then Rude. His hair was a bit tangle and it hung down his back. It must of came out at some point. He was a little beaten up, a few burns here and there, but nothing to fret over. But... Rude had been so _sure_ his partner had been dead. He just looked at Reno, eyes a bit wide, lips parted a little. He didn't even have his glasses to hide his emotions. They shattered in the blast.

"Oh, Rude, yo!" Reno said, taking a step back, lowering the gun, and releasing his throat. "So, that was one fuckin' blast, huh? What happened was-" Reno stopped talking when he saw the look on Rude's face. He blinked. "Oh, Rude... You didn't think... You couldn't of possibly believe... Holy hell, Partner. You know it takes more then a bomb t'kill me."

Rude simply took Reno by the soaked hair and pulled him against his body. He brought Reno's lips up to meet his in a soft kiss that said just about everything he needed to. _I'm so happy you're alive._ Because that's what Reno and Rude did. They communicated without words. When they pulled away, Reno's face was serious. Then he broke into a grin. "Good news is, I killed the mother fucker. Bad news is, it's going to take fuckin' days t'get all these god damn tangles out."

Rude's lips twitched in his version of a smile. "Let's go home."

**I hope you enjoyed my serious fail-tastic fic! :D**


End file.
